Car Tires and Broken Bones
by hus2007
Summary: What happens when Booth isn't there to save Brennan from the car during the Eames case? Rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for giving my story a chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any characters affiliated with**

* * *

Lauren Eames said something on her tape that made Dr. Temperance Brennan think. Her thinking led to an idea. That idea is what caused everything to click into place.

She knew. She knew how she died and why. She was trying to save a child.

And that is why Brennan dialed Special Agent Seeley Booth on her cell. Voicemail. '_Great_' Bren thought '_I don't have time for this!'_. She left him a vague voicemail. Telling him she figured it out, she was getting ready to write a simple sentence on a scrape of paper.

_I want no regrets Booth. No regrets._

Folding the paper and putting it in her pocket she ran out if the Jeffersonian Institute and into the rain. Hailing a cab she gave the driver the address of the family of the brain dead child that could save another child.

Stepping out of the cab something shiny caught her eye. It was one of those reflectors on the street. Bending down she ran her fingers over the surface.

_She was hit by a car, falling and hitting her head on this._

Bright lights filled her vision. A car. She knew she had time to get up. But she didn't. She heard the screeching of car tires. Then a violent jolt sent the sickening snaps of breaking bones into the air. Her broken body was flung to the side of the road. The driver didn't stop.

Brennan was partly hidden behind a garbage can. If she could she laugh She would._ In the garbage, everyone in the system is right. I am garbage. Worthless and hated._

Her hands rested on her stomach. When she looked at them they were red. Red with blood. Like at that bar, except this time it was hers, not Booth's.

_Booth_.

_Where is he? _

_He is supposed to save me._

_He is probably to busy to bother._

_Why did he ever bother in the first place?_

_Why did he promise he would always be here for me when obviously he isn't?_

_Hannah_.

_He is busy with Hannah._

_At least I can die knowing he is happy..._

Her body numbed and she lay there waiting. Waiting for the cool darkness of death to overtake her body. Her eyes slowly slipped closed, a ghost of a smile gracing her face.

_Booth is_ _happy_.

She slipped into a dreamless unconscious state. Blissfully she allowed herself to except her inevitable death knowing that Booth had found happiness.

* * *

As Brennan's broken body lay in the garbage, slowly dying, Booth sat across town at Sid's eating his dinner with his blonde girlfriend.

Hannah Burley was that blonde girlfriend and a journalist.

They sat oblivious to the fact Brennan needed Booth. A comfortable silence fell. Booth was thinking about Brennan.

_Why did Bones call me?_

Booth hadn't answered her call. He had thought it could wait. After all it was late and he didn't think she was still working. But he didn't know she ahead fallen into her old anti-social habits. But now Booth was curious.

"I'm going to step outside for a minute. Okay?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Hmm," Hannah nodded.

Stepping out of the booth, Booth walked out. He took his phone out of his pocket dialing his voicemail. Listening Booth grunted at Bren'a obviously annoyed tone.

But when he called her back she didn't answer.

"Hey Bones. Good to know you figured it out. Why were you working so late? But sicnr you didn't answer I guess you're asleep. Bye," Booth left on her voicemail.

Walking back inside Booth smiled at Hannah.

* * *

Brennan vaguely felt her cell vibrating in her pocket. She Didn't care. She didn't really care about much ever since Booth came back with that Blonde journalist.

She loved him.

He didn't love her anymore.

He loved Hannah.

An she wasn't Hannah.

So it hurt seeing him with her. But the doctor knew exactly how to not show emotions. So she didn't. Booth would normally notice. But he didn't. And if he did he didn't care. So if he didn't care Bren assumed she didn't have to either.

And it is that reason that while she lay in the street, dying, she didn't shed a tear, or try to get help. She lay there thinking about Booth.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Review! Please? **

**I was thinking about doing a second chapter but I want to know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! So I'm going to continue this story. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or characters affiliated with**

* * *

Brennan woke to a searing pain shooting through out her body. She let one small whimper escape her throat before gritting her teeth and trying to ignore it.

_Strange. I half expected to wake up in a hospital with Booth sitting next to me, telling me everything will be okay. God, even though I don't believe in god, I would foolishly believe anything that man told me. Because I am so very foolishly in love with him! _Brennan thought ruefully.

She then raised her head slowly head of the ground, blurring her vision momentarily, to determine the damage to her body. Quickly she determined that her left fibula was broken, five phalanges, two on her right and three on her left, were broken, along with a broken humerus and a fractured hamate. That took her a minute and a half to do.

Slowly she started sitting up. The pain became unbearable, she fell back onto the curb with a groan.

"Oh My God!" someone yelled, "OHMYGODOHMYGOD! Lady are you alive?!" Brennan just moaned, "Oh my God! I'll call an ambulance! One second,"

Brennan heard the women make a frenzied call. Then something surprised her. The women grabbed her hand and whispered meaningless comforting words. And even though the pain was becoming unbearable Bren felt warm. She was warm with this women's words and love. Even when the ambulance came she fought the paramedics to stay with Bren.

When Brennan was finally able to turn her head and open her eyes fully she saw an older women, in her fifties, with light brown hair and sparkling green eyes clouded with worry. Brennan smiled and opened her mouth to speak. "Thank.." but she never finished before coughing and drifting into unconsciousness.

"Stay with me hon. You can do it. Don't give up, sweetheart. I got you. It's okay," the kind women said in a hushed voice, a small sad smile in place. "And no need for Thank Yous,".

* * *

Booth strode into the lab happily. He walked over to Bren's office. She was gone. Puzzled made his way to limbo or bone storage. She wasn't there either. Confused he walked over to Cam's office.

"Hey Cam," he said casually.

"Hey Big Man. What's up?" she replied, looking up from a paper.

"Where's Bones? She isn't in her office or limbo," he asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't shown up for work. And hasn't called. Try Angela she might know," Cam said, slightly irratated.

Worried Booth strode out of Cam's office and into Angela's.

"Hey Studly. What's up?" She asked smiling.

"Have you seen Bones?" He asked worried.

Her smile quickly faded, "No I haven't,"

Booth grabbed his phone to call Brennan but Angela stopped him "I already tried,"

Booth left the lab and drove to Bones' apartment. Letting himself in he searched for her.

"Bones?" He yelled, "Bones!"

It soon became obvious that she never made it home the night before. Worried Booth called Hacker.

Without waiting for Hacker's greeting he said "Bones is missing,"

"What?" Hacker said incredulously.

"Bones is missing. She isn't answering calls and isn't working or at home," Booth said.

"Okay. I'm on it," Hacker said, hanging up. Then he went through all the right channels to look for her.

* * *

Brennan was still unconscious when she arrived at the hospital. She was quickly moved into surgery. She had fallen on a large piece of glass, lodging itself in her skin.

The women who accompanied her in the ambulance followed for as long as she could. Then she yelled at people until he found out Bren's identity.

"Temperance," she said sadly, "Such a lovely name," then she sat and waited. Waited for the doctor. After an hour she saw something on the tiny hospital tv about Tempe.

"Oh my. I should call them," she said, dialing the number.

* * *

Booth had gone into a frenzy looking for Bones. He looked everywhere they had ever gone. Then Hacker called him.

"A women called us talking about Dr. Brennan being in the hospital. Go and find her Booth. And fast," then he hung up.

Booth ran to his car and sped to the hospital. Calling Angela on the way, he explained the situation. He and all the squints were at the hospital in record time. Sitting in the waiting room he waited.

When a doctor walked into the room everyone's attention was brought to him.

"Family of Temperance Brennan?" He asked around the room.

But before Booth could talk a women no one knew jumped up and asked "Is she alright? is she alive?" worriedly. All the squints muttered to each other and looked at Booth.

Booth strode up to the women and said "Who the hell are you?"

The women stuck out her hand and politely said "Deborah James," When Booth continued to glare at her she continued "The women who found and stayed with Temperance," with an icy look.

* * *

**How is it? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bones or any characters affiliated with**

* * *

Booth's breath caught in his throat. _Found and Stayed with Temperance! What the hell is that supposed to mean? _

Getting ready to voice his question Booth realized Angela was crying, again. But this time she was Talking to.

"Th- Thank. You. So- So much. For-" Angela stuttered in between sobs, taking a deep breath she finished "For helping Brennan,".

Deborah smiled warmly at the crying woman, "Of course. You don't need to thank me," But that just made Angel sob even harder. Hodgins came and wrapped her in a hug, giving Ms. James a grateful look.

Booth still hasn't had a chance to talk because Deborah fixed her gaze in him, "And you are?"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. This is Angela Montinegro-Hodgins and her husband Dr. Jack Hodgins. And this is Dr. Camille Saroyan and Dr. Lance Sweets. All friends and co-workers of Bones, Dr. Brennan ," Booth explained. Worried he continued, "What happened to her?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I found her by the street this morning. She was bleeding really badly and unconscious. I called an ambulance and rode with her. I'be been waiting ever since," the Deborah said sadly.

The doctor, whom everyone forgot, cleared his throat. Gaining everyone's attention he said "Ms. Brennan-"

"Dr Brennan," Corrected Angela and Booth.

"Dr. Brennan appears to have been hit by a car. But she should make a full recovery. She is still unconscious at the moment but I can allow one person to see her," the doctor said.

"I want to see her," Deborah said .

"Ms. James..." Booth began.

"Please, call me Debby," turning to the doctor she smiled,"Is it at all possible to allow two people to see her?"

The doctor gazed at them for a moment before sighing," I suppose so. Follow me," he said turning and walking away with Debby and then Booth on his heels.

After Booth and the woman disappeared Cam turned to everyone and said, "What was that all about?" Everyone shrugged and continued to talk about the mysterious woman following the doctor to Brennan's hospital room.

* * *

Upon arriving at Bren's room Debby walked in and sat next the Temperance's bed. Grabbing her hand she said, "Come on Temperance wake up. Come on Sweetheart, you're okay. Come on," softly.

Booth stood in the doorway watching Debby's caring actions. _Who is this woman? _Clearing his throat he said, "You don't have to do this. She has plenty of people to care for her,"

"No,I have to do," Debby said turning her head to Booth, " I have to do this because the people who were supposed to care for her weren't there when she was hurt. But I was,"

Booth suddenly felt every guilty. Walking the rest of the way inside, Booth grabbed a chair an put it on the other side of Brennan's bed. Stroking her hair he whispered "Come on Bones wake up. Wake up and I promise I'll never leave you again,".

When Booth lifted his head he noticed Deborah looking at him intently. "What?" Booth snapped at her.

"You really do care for her," Debby said softly.

"Yeah I do. She's me best friend," Booth replied. The woman sighed, a soft sad sigh, at Booth. Booth just looked at her, perplexed.

_Who is this woman and why does she keep looking at me like that?_ He thought. Booth's ringing phone startled him from his reverie.

"Booth," he barked into the phone.

"Seeley? Where are you? I thought we were going to have lunch today?" Hannah voice filled his ear. Debby shook her head again at the female voice coming from Booth's phone.

"Oh. Sorry Hannah, but something's come up. I can't do lunch," Booth said, staring Bones' pale sleeping face. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh. Is it a case?" Hannah asked.

"No Hannah. It's not a case," Booth said with a sigh.

"What is it then?" Hannah asked.

"Bones is in the hospital," Booth explained, his voice catching at the end while tears spilled onto his face.

"Oh! Is Temperance okay?" She asked

"She should be," Booth replied.

"Okay. Bye Seeley," Hannah said

"Bye" he replied flatly, dropping the phone in his pocket.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hannah walked into the hospital waiting room. Looking around she quickly spotted the squints staring at Her, with tears still swimming in Angela's eyes

Walking over she said "Hi. Where's Seeley?"

Angela gave her a look that could kill, muttering to Hodgins "I can't believe her. Her supposed friend is hurt and all she cares about is her boyfriend!". Hodgins just nodded.

Finally Cam replied to her, "He is in Bren's room,"

"Oh. Can I go see him? and Temperance?" She asked. Only adding the last part after another collective glare from everyone.

Then Angela said, in a fake sweet tone, "Sorry only two people at a time,".

"Oh. Who's the second," Hannah asked skeptically.

"We don't know," Angel said.

"Oh, that's odd," Hannah said moving to sit down "I'll just wait for him to come out,"

Angela sighed heavily.

* * *

After three hours of waiting Hannah announced she was leaving. "I really should go," she said. The only reply she got was a couple grunts from Hodgins, Cam and Sweets. Angela lifted her head to glare at her again with moist eyes. "Will you please call me when Seeley comes out?" She asked, hunting for a reply.

She got one from Cam. Just not the kind she wanted. "Okay it will be a while," Cam said.

Hannah nodded curtly and walked out. There was a collective sigh of relief from the squint squad.

* * *

Seven hours after Hannah left Angela and Hodgins left. But not before a short disagreement and many reassurances.

"But Ange! You're pregnant as you need sleep!" Hodgins argued.

"I'm telling you again, I CANNOT leave this room! Bren is hurt and I need to know she will be okay," Ange said, eyes filling again.

"Angie, please. You know Brennan. You know she would be worried for the baby's and your Health. Please. She will understand. She will," Hidgins said.

Angela sighed deeply, "You're right. I'll leave, but I'm coming back tomorrow," she said.

Hodgins smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way,"

Cam cleared her throat and stood in front of Angela, "Angela I promise if she wakes up I will call. I promise,"

"Thanks Cam," Angela said, hugging her boss.

* * *

The next morning Booth found himself asleep in white plastic hospital chair. Looking at Temperance's face his eyes welled with unshed tears.

"It's okay to cry. No one here will judge you for it," Debby said softly.

Booth jumped and gave her a weird look. "Why are you here?" He asked

Debby smiled at him sadly and patted Bren's hand. "I need to know that Temperance will be okay," she said.

"Why?" Booth asked unbelieving, "Are you some kind of obsessed fan?"

Deborah sighed, "No. I care about her. I am worried about her. Why would she have fans?"

"She's a world renowned forensic anthropologist and famous author. Why do you care?"

"Oh. I care because I found her. I stayed with her. I waited for her. I saw her lying on the street, half dead and it broke my heart. And I would also like to talk to her, meet her," Debby said.

Booth nodded, looking at Brennan's face.

"Here," Debby said. In her outstretched hands there was a tissue. Booth touched his face and felt tears. He took the tissue and nodded. Silence descended upon them once again.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Please review! Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So I would like to thank someonetookMe for giving me an awesome Hannah idea! :) and to all those who have reviewed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any characters affiliated with**

* * *

At the same time Booth woke a very pregnant Angela and very worried Hodgins walked into the hospital waiting room. Greeting the intern, Daisy, who had volenteered to stay all night. They sat down and waited. An hour later Cam and Sweets arrived. Then some of the other interns, Wendall, Clark and Fisher, came and sat down next to Hodgins. They were all there to wait for Brennan.

At four in the afternoon a blonde reporter walked in. When the squint squad looked up small groans and eye rolls filled the room. Angela was shooting dagger from her eyes at Hannah.

"Hi guys. Has Seeley come out yet?" Hannah asked, glaring at Cam, thinking Booth had come out and she had yet to be informed.

"No Hannah. He hasn't, he's still in there," Cam sighed.

"Oh. Maybe I'll just call him," Hannah said dialing her phone.

"No! No Hannah," Angela said, "He Probably won't pick up. He's looking after Bren,"

"But I'm his girlfriend," Hannah challenged, icily.

"But did you get hit by a car and almost die yesterday?" Angela argued, at Hannah's silence she continued, "I didn't think so,"

"Fine! I'll just wait then," Hannah said indignantly, sitting down.

* * *

At four thirty Booth came back from using the restroom. When Debby saw that his hair was wet she immediately became worried.

"Agent Booth, why don't you go home. You can shower and get new clothes and maybe a couple winks of actual sleep," Debby suggested.

"I don't know. What about Bones?" Booth asked looking at Bren's broken body.

"Don't worry hon. I'll be hear in case something happens," Debby insisted, "I promise,"

"I guess you're right. I'll be back in thirty minutes," Booth said, back tracking out of the door. Debby just smiled again.

* * *

When Booth entered the waiting room Angela jumped up and said "Is she awake?" Desperately. Booth just shook his head. Angela collapsed back onto her chair sobbing.

Hannah was about to say something when Sweets exclaimed "Then why are you out here?"

"I'm going home to take a shower and get new clothes," Booth said numbly.

Hannah jumped up and said "Come on Seeley. I can drive you home,"

"And back," Booth stated.

"Seeley..." Hannah begun, but groan from Angela stopped her.

"And back," Booth repeated firmly. Hannah just nodded.

Then they walked out to Hannah's car. Booth didn't really care it wasn't his FBI Standard black SUV.

He didn't care about anything or anybody except for Bones.

_Bones. Bones. Bones._ was the only thought swimming through his mind.

* * *

Fifteen long torturous minutes after Booth left Debby saw Temperance's eyes flutter open. Then squint closed. Getting up she turned off the lamp by her bed.

"Temperance? Temperance, sweetheart are you awake?" Debby asked softly grasping the younger women's hand.

Brennan opened her eyes again and looked around. "Where am I?" She croaked, her voice scratchy from misuse.

"Temperance you're in the hospital. Don't you remember what happened?" Debby asked, worried.

"Yes," Brennan said, "But if I'm in the hospital than where is Booth?"

"Oh, Agent Booth went home. He should be back in fifteen minutes. You do remember me, right?" Debby asked curious.

"Of course. But Who are you?" Brennan asked, but more kind then Booth.

"I'm Deborah James. But you can call me Debby," Deborah said kindly.

"Okay. You can call me Tempe," Bren said kindly

Debby smiled warmly, "How are you feeling Tempe?"

"Better then I felt while I was lying on the street. But it still hurts," Tempe said softly.

"I'm sure it does. Ill just call a nurse to get something for your pain," Debby said, calling for a nurse.

When the nurse came in she administered a small, upon Brennan's request, dose of pain medication and ran some quick tests. She was out in five minutes.

After the nurse left Tempe peppered Debby with questions. Like how long she was asleep. And a few requests, like asking for her medical sheet.

After her questions were asked Tempe cleared her throat. "Debby. I never got to finish thanking you,"

"No. I don't need any thanks. I was just helping you when you needed it," Debby replied.

"Why?" Brennan asked, confused.

"I couldn't just leave you there! You were half dead!" The woman exclaimed, astonished by the anthropologist's question.

* * *

When Booth walked into the waiting room he received a few short greetings, to which he nodded in response, and walked back down the hallway and out of sight.

When he heard Bones' voice he ran to her room.

"Bones!" He exclaimed, standing by her bed, "You're awake! Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Booth. Debby already got a nurse to give me some medication for my pain," Brennan said calmly.

"Right, her," Booth mumbled, turning he all but yelled, "Why didn't you call me!" At the older women smiling at Brennan.

Her smile quickly faded, "I'm sorry," she said softly, shrinking back into her chair.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled, "Don't you dare yell at her! That woman saved my life! She did what you didn't. And I swear if you ever, EVER, talk to her like that again I will scream at you until you have to leave!"

Looking back at Bones, Booth whispered "I'm sorry Bones. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you,"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Brennan snapped.

"I'm really sorry Deborah. I really am," Booth said looking at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I understand," Debby said, regaining her composure, "I didn't call you because I had no means to. I don't have your phone number and I didn't want to leave Tempe to ask someone,".

"Oh," Booth said softly.

"I think I'm going to go tell all your friends you're awake," Debby said, turning her gaze towards Temperance.

"Thank You," Brennan said, smiling.

The women just shook her head and walked out towards the waiting room.

After she left Booth turned towards Brennan and leaned down close to her face. "Bones. Bones I am so sorry," he whispered

"Booth..." Bones started.

"No Bones. You were right. Debby did what I didn't. I failed you. I'm so so sorry. I'll never be able to forgive myself," Booth argued. Bones sighed.

"Okay Booth. But I don't blame you," Brennan said earnestly.

Booth opened his mouth to speak but a voice from the doorway stopped him.

"Seeley?" Hannah asked. Booth sighed.

"Hannah! Come in," Brennan said. When Hannah walked in Bones saw a pair of sunglasses on the reporter's head. The pair she took. Took from Brennan. Then she saw that the reporter's hands were empty. Smiling a devious smile she blinked at Hannah, faking confusion. "Hannah? Where's my gift? You told me it was a social norm to bring someone a gift when visiting them in the hospital," she said innocently.

"Bones," Booth hissed.

"Its okay Seeley. I did say that," Hannah said calmly, "I'm sorry Temperance but I didn't bring anything,"

"Oh. Well what about _My_ sunglasses?" Bren asked, smirking.

"Oh. Um. Okay..." Hannah said glancing uncomfortably at Booth. Taking off Brennan's sunglasses she handed them to the rightful owner.

"Okay. Well um. Get well soon Temperance. And um Seeley I'll see you later," Hannah said, dashing from the room.

"Bones! What was that about?" Booth asked.

"I needed my sunglasses but she said I should give them to her when I visited her in the hospital after she was shot," Brennan said casually, "So I gave them to her,"

"Wait she demanded a gift from you after you basically saved her life?" Booth asked, unbelieving.

"Yes," Brennan said.

"Okay. I'm defintanty going to talk to her later," Booth said.

"No Booth. I dont want to be a wedge inbetween you and her. It really is no big deal," Brennan said, panicing slightly.

"Bones, just let me talk to her. Okay?" Booth asked.

"Okay," Brennan sighed.

"Anyway... Have you got any pudding yet?" Booth asked, with a full on charm smile.

"No... Why?" Brennan asked puzzled.

"Well then I call dibs on the first pudding cup!" Booth exclaimed, in a child like manner.

"I don't know what that means?" Brennan said in a very Brennany way.

As Booth explained the well known expression neither of them noticed Deborah standing in the doorway, smiling warmly.

_I miss having someone like that in my life. Someone who loves me... _Debby thought, sighing sadly.

* * *

**Aww poor Debby :'( Please review! It'll make my day a little less cloudy *insert Boothy smile* Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Sorry for the super late update! I got a new laptop so the updates should become more frequent. My old one wasn't very good.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any characters affiliated with**

* * *

While Booth was eating her pudding, Brennan looked up and saw Debby standing in the doorway. She looked, almost... sad? Why was she sad?

"Hi Deborah, are you going home?" Brennan asked. Debby looked at her with a small smile.

"No Sweetheart. I was just coming to ask if you wanted to see any of your friends?" Debby said kindly.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you. Why aren't you going to go home? What about the people who live with you? Won't they worry?" Brennan asked carefully.

"No Hon. I- I don't have anyone to go home to. My husband died from cancer five years ago and my kids don't want to see me," she said sadly, eyes moistening, "Anyway! Why don't I go talk to your friends again. That young woman, Angela, says she wants to see you. She was very... persistent,"

**Flashback **

_As Deborah walked into the waiting room she was bombarded with questions. _

_"Is she all right? Can we see her? Is she awake? Let me see her!" The team spouted to her. Deborah just smiled and waited for them to finish. When they finally did finish she cleared her throat and began speaking._

_"She did wake up and should make a full recovery," She said, smiling, but was interrupted by Angela's sob of relief._

_"Let me see her! I need to see her. Please. Please?" Angela said desperately._

_"I'm not sure, Angela?, I'll have to ask her," Debby said. Angela's eyes were swimming with tears threatening to fall again. _

_"You have to let me see her," Angela said sternly "You. Have. To." _

_"Okay. I'll go ask and come back," Debby said calmly, not at all fazed by Angela's steely attitude without waiting for a response she turned and walked away, leaving behind a very confused and curious squints._

**End Flashback**

As she left Bren turned to Booth and said "I wonder what happened to her?"

"I don't know Bones. I don't know," Booth said staring at Brennan's curious eyes. Then Angela walked in.

"Sweetie!" She exclaimed in both relief and sadness. She hurried over and gave her a gentle hug.

"Hi Angela," Brennan said, hugging her friend back and best as she could.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Angela said. But Brennan just laughed.

"Trust me Ange. I'll try my best," She said jokingly. Angela's eyes started to fill with tears again as she nodded and looked away.

"Ange. I'm sorry. Bad joke," Brennan said guiltily.

Angela gave a soft airy laugh and said "Sweetie you do not have to apologize to me! In fact I should be apologizing to you,"

"Why? Why does everybody keep apologizing?" Brennan asked, slightly exasperated.

"Because Sweetie we all love you but we weren't there to help you," Angela said, tearing up again, "I'm so- I'm so sorry," Angela said, a few tears slipping free from her eyes.

"Angela please, no more water works!" Temperance said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Both Angela and Booth laughed.

"Bones! You got that one right!" Booth exclaimed. Bones smiled at him.

"Yeah. I guess I did," She said softly. Angela smiled widely at the affectionate display in front of her.

The rest of Brennan's day consisted of visiting friends and visiting friends being kicked out by Booth so she could get some rest. Then around dinner time Booth got a call.

* * *

As Brennan drank water and ate vegetable broth Booth sat by her bed and flipped through the channels on her tiny hospital TV. They were sitting in a companionable silence when Booth's phone rang, causing both to jump. Booth looked at the caller ID and sighed when he saw the name _Hannah._

"Booth," he answered like normal.

"Hey Seeley. It's Hannah," Hannah said, her voice flitting through the speaker loud enough for Bren to hear.

"Hey Hannah. What do you need?" Booth said, glancing at Brennan. Brennan, who was staring at him, quickly avoided his eye. Booth sighed.

"I was just wondering when you are coming home tonight?" Hannah asked.

"I can't Hannah. Bones is in the hospital. You know that," Booth said running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I know. I just thought that since she woke up that you could come home and we could spend some time together," Hannah said innocently.

"Hannah I can't just leave Bones here alone," Booth said getting irritated.

"But _I'm _your girlfriend. Not _her_," Hannah Whined. Booth sighed.

"Look Hannah-" He started but was cut off by a small feeble voice.

"She's right Booth," Brennan said quietly, "You should head home now,"

"Thank You Temperance!" Hannah called through the phone.

"Bones I can't leave you here by yourself!" Booth said annoyed at Bones and frustrated with Hannah.

"Yes you can Booth. I'll be fine alone," said Brennan.

"But-" Booth protested.

"And she won't be alone," a calm voice said said from the door. When both occupants of the room turned they saw Debby leaning casually on the door frame smiling at them.

"Who's that?" Hannah asked.

"I can't possibly ask you to stay," Booth said, fishing for an excuse to stay.

"You're right. You don't," said Debby walking into the room, "Because I'm offering,"

"Seeley! Selley who is that?" a forgotten Hannah asked angy she was forgotten. Booth looked at his phone as if it was from another planet, then sighed and relented.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, "I'll be right over Hannah," he said snapping closed the phone without waiting for an answer. Debby just smiled at him while Temperance said "Booth i'll be fine. Just go," but not so deep down she wanted him to stay. But she knew his relationship with Hannah was more important.

Because that is what made him happy... or so she thought.

* * *

As Booth waled out of the hospital all he saw was _her _eyes. His Bones' eyes. All he saw was the regret that swimming in her eyes. But he must have seem it wrong, right? But her eyes were the only thing floating through his eyes all the way to his apartment. Walking in he was greeted by the smell of Mac and Cheese. But not _her _Mac and Cheese. No, all traces of her were gone from his apartment. Suddenly a pang of guilt coursed through his veins as he closed the door. She was gone. Gone like a ghost in his apartment. She was a ghost. And it saddened and angered him to his very core.

"Seeley! You're here!" Hannah exclaimed, hugging him, "I made Mac and Cheese. I know how much you like it and all my cousins say mine is the best," she said turning down the hall.

"Doubt that," Booth muttered. But not as quietly as he thought because Hannah stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't turn towards him. After a couple seconds she continued down the hall. Booth sighed and sat down with a beer. Closing his eyes he slowly tried to relax. But he couldn't get Bones out of his head. He knew she was in good hands but he still worried. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. Picking up his phone he dialed Deborah's number. After five rings she answered. Just not the she he was expecting.

"Booth. Relax. I am fine," Brennan's voice said through the phone's speaker.

"I know. I just worry," He said.

After a moments silence she whispered "You don't have to," and hung up. Booth groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Seeley? Is everything okay?" Hannah asked quietly. Booth sighed again and started thinking about his current situation.

"Hannah. We need to talk. But since you mad dinner we can talk afterwards. Okay?" Booth said, tired. Tired of everything. Tired of his mistakes.

* * *

**How was it? Please review! :) It would mean a lot to me.**


End file.
